


The Crown

by catnipwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Harmonie, Royal Prince Draco Malfoy, The Crown, dramione - Freeform, royal, royal family
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipwrites/pseuds/catnipwrites
Summary: “İnancımız, düğün gününü varış yeri olarak değil, maceranın gerçekten başladığı yer olarak görür. Siz böyle bir maceraya hazır mısınız, Bayan Granger?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson





	The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Blaise Zabini: Regé-Jean Page  
> Pansy Parkinson: Vanessa Kirby  
> Hermione Granger: Emma Watson  
> Harry Potter: Andrew Garfield  
> Draco Malfoy: Tom Felton/Boyd Holbrook arasında bir yerlerdeyim. Seçim sizin diyelim.

Sararmış yapraklar Londra sokaklarını doldurmaya başlamışken, her yaştan öğrenci okula dönmeye hazırlanıyordu. Yaşları küçük olanlar arkadaşlarına kavuşacakları için sevinirken, üniversitede son senesini geçirecek olanlar mezun olduktan sonra onları neyin beklediğini bilmiyor ve gelecek kaygısını yavaş yavaş hissetmeye başlıyordu. Birçok Imperial College öğrencisinin aksine Hermione Granger ne yapacağını çok iyi biliyordu. Diplomasını alır almaz ufak bir tatile çıkacak, tatildeyken çocukluğundan beri çalışmak istediği dergi ve yayınevlerini özgeçmiş bombardımanına tutacaktı. Yine de bunu düşünmek için erkendi. Dördüncü sınıf derslerinin bazılarını iki ve üçüncü sınıfta aldığı için son senesinde aldığı ders sayısı azdı. Bu yüzden tek istediği üniversitedeki son senesini keyifle geçirmekti. Ağırlığının kendi kilosunun yarısı kadar olduğunu tahmin ettiği dev valizini sürükleyen genç kadın derin bir nefes alıp durakladı. Neden babasını dinleyip eşyalarını iki valize bölmemişti ki? Umutsuzca etrafına bakınıp tanıdık bir yüz göremeyince dev valizi merdivenden tek başına çıkarmak zorunda olduğuna emin oldu. Yaklaşık yirmi dakika sonra odasının bulunduğu bloğa varan genç kadın mutlulukla gülümsedi, bu koridorları özlemişti. Birkaç dakika daha yürüdükten sonra haftalardır özlediği odasının kapısına ulaşmıştı. Genç kadın mutlulukla kapıyı açtıktan sonra beklemediği bir manzarayla karşılaştı. Odasına bir yatak daha eklenmişti. Üstelik yatağın muhtemel sahibi çoktan yerleşmeye başlamış, yatağa simsiyah bir nevresim takımı geçirmişti. Camın önündeki geniş çalışma masası kaldırılmış, yatakların ucuna duvara bakan ve eskisine göre daha dar olan masalar yerleştirilmişti. Genç kadın şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırparken lavabodan gelen su sesini duydu. Yatağın sahibi her kimse, birazdan onunla tanışacaktı. Omuz çantasını yatağına bıraktıktan sonra kahve makinesinin olduğu köşeye ilerledi. Kahve kapsüllerine göz gezdirirken doğal olmadığını düşündüğü bir öksürük sesi duydu. 

“Aaahm, merhaba?” 

Karşısında parlak siyah saçları göğüs hizasında dümdüz kesilmiş, kendisiyle hemen hemen aynı boyda olan ve yeşil gözleri merakla ona bakan genç bir kadın duruyordu. Saçlarının önleri griye dönük beyaza boyanmıştı. Hermione nedenini bilmediği bir şekilde böyle bir saçın sadece karşısında duran kadına yakışacağını düşündü. Gizemli oda arkadaşı pembe bir takım giyiyordu. Popüler kültüre hakim olan Hermione, etek ceketten oluşan bu takımın Chanel olduğunu hemen anlamıştı. Yeşil gözlerini merakla açıp kaşlarını kaldıran genç kadın gülümsedi, “Üzgünüm, senin için kötü bir sürpriz olmalı..” Hermione elindeki kupayı masaya bırakıp genç kadına ilerledi, “Şaşırmadığımı söyleyemem, bu blokta odalar hep tek kişiliktir.. Ben Hermione Granger.” Hermione’nin yüzündeki gülümseme karşısındaki genç kadını rahatlatmıştı, “ Pansy. Pansy Parkinson.”

Hermione gururla yeni oda arkadaşına elini uzatırken Pansy şaşırmıştı. Belli ki bu kadar sıcak bir karşılama beklemiyordu. Kendini bloğun en güzel manzaralı odasına yerleştirtmişti ve odanın asıl sahibi bunu bilmiyordu. Aynı şey kendi başına gelse ortalığı birbirine katar, ne yapar eder odanın sadece kendisine ait olmasını sağlardı. Yatağına oturup minik çantasından minik bir cihaz çıkardı, “Merak etme, elektronik ve koku yapmaz.. Dumandan rahatsız olursan söylemen yeterli, duman seviyesini düşürebilirim..”

Hermione şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırptı, “Odalarda duman dedektörü var, elektronik bile olsa sigara içemezsin..”

“Ah, bunun icabına bakıldı.. Kampüs sorumluları gerçekten çok yardımsever..”

Hermione’nin heyecanla büyüyen gözlerini gören Pansy kıkırdadı, “Üzgünüm kabalık ettim, bu tuhaf kız da nereden çıktı diye düşünüyor olmalısın..”

“Düşünmüyorum diyemem..”

Kapının tıklandığı duyan Pansy hızla ayağa kalkıp kapıyı açtı. Genç kadın kapıyı o kadar az aralamıştı ki Hermione kimin geldiğini göremiyor, sadece konuşmayı duyuyordu.

“Majesteleri..”

“Blaise, iki saat önce geldim.. Rahatsız edilmeye hazır değilim..”

“Ah affedin beni majesteleri, oda arkadaşınıza nasıl bir şok yaşattığınızı görmek istedim!”

Pansy panikle boğazını temizledi, “Tanrı aşkına, o içeride!”

Hermione’nin adının Blaise olduğuna emin olduğu kişi hızla kapıyı açtı, “Hey! Sen ev sahibi olmalısın!”  
Pansy gözlerini devirirken Hermione şaşkınlıkla gülümsedi, “Öyle miyim?”

“Tabii ki öylesin! Bizim kız biraz sürpriz oldu biliyorum.. Ama seni temin ederim Imperial’ın en eğlenceli oda arkadaşını edindin.”

“Blaise, Hermione’yi rahat bırak.. Hermione, kusura bakma. Bu Blaise, Blaise Zabini. Yakışıklı, zeki ve gereksiz. Blaise, Hermione ile tanış. Odasını parsellediğim yüksek ortalamalı kız..”

Blaise zevkle gülerken Hermione’nin kafası gittikçe daha da karışıyordu, “Ah ben, memnun oldum..”

“Merak etme Granger, Blaise zararsızdır. Onunla flört etmediğin sürece..”

Sağ eliyle eteğindeki hayali tozları temizleyen Pansy, kaşlarını kaldırıp Blaise’e baktı, “Evet? Bitti mi? Hermione’nin yerleşmesi ve benim de dinlenmem gerek..”

Blaise tepeden tırnağa Hermione’yi süzdü, “Ah anlıyorum, kızsal şeyler.. Akşam çıkıyor muyuz Pans?”

Elektronik sigarasından minik bir duman alan Pansy başını salladı, “Sekizde hazır olurum..” dedi ve Hermione’ye doğru yürüdü, “Sen de gelmelisin. Bu dev emrivaki için kendimi affettirmeme izin ver..”

Hermione olanları anlamaya çalışıyordu, genelde ilk geldiği gün dışarı çıkmaz, kampüste kalırdı. Genç kadın karar vermeye çalışırken düşünceleri Blaise tarafından bölündü, “Hadi Granger, majesteleri arkadaş edinmeye çalışıyor, onu kırma.. Ve tabii beni de!”

Kendi kendine “Majesteleri mi?” diye düşünen Hermione gülümsedi, “Pekala, sekiz öyleyse..”

“Ah işte bu harika! Pansy, nasıl çıkacağımızı biliyorsun, bu gece Huxley bizimle olmayacak.”  
“Birileri heyecanlı olmalı.. Merak etme, bu benim de işime gelir. Araba kullanmayı özledim doğrusu..”

Genç kadına göz kırpan Blaise cebinden çıkardığı araba anahtarını Pansy’e fırlattı. Anahtarı tek hamlede yakalayan Pansy başıyla kapıyı gösterdi, “Şimdi, dışarı.. Gidip Vikontluk meseleleriyle uğraş..”

Hermione şaşkınlığını gizlemek için yanağının içini ısırdı, Pansy Vikont mu demişti? Pansy’nin yanağını öpen Blaise Hermione’ye gülümsedi, “Akşam görüşürüz..”

Hermione elinden geldiğince gülümsedi ve başını salladı. Blaise gülerek Pansy’e başıyla selam verdi ve odadan çıktı. Kapıyı kilitleyen Pansy mahçup bir ifadeyle Hermione’ye baktı, “Üzgünüm, Blaise sınır tanımayan biridir..”

“Ah o, yani Blaise erkek arkadaşın mı?”

Pansy yatağına oturup topuklu ayakkabılarını çıkardı, “Tanrı aşkına hayır.. Blaise ve ben, dostuz.. Beraber büyüdük.. Maalesef.”

Hermione onu çok az tanımasına rağmen Pansy’nin ciddi olmadığını anlamıştı. Bunun farkına varan Pansy gülümsedi ve hiçbir şey demeden eliyle minik buzdolabını işaret etti ve “Açsana. Senin için. Ufak bir hediye.” dedi. Hermione gün boyunca şaşırmaya devam edeceğini hissederek minik dolabı açtı ve kendini siyah bir kurdeleye sarılmış Bollinger marka şampanyaya bakarken buldu. Pansy gururla gülümsedi, “Beklemiyordun, ha? Kraliçenin favorisidir..”

Hermione şaşkınlıkla yeşil sarı renkli şişeyi eline aldı, “Vay canına, bu, bu çok güzel bir jest.. Teşekkür ederim Pansy. Dürüst olmak gerekirse Möet’den öteye geçmemiştim..”

Pansy gülerek ceketini çıkardı ve bacak bacak üstüne attı, “Möet severim. Biraz fazla abartılıyor, orası ayrı.. Ama sana söylüyorum Granger, Bollinger bir klasiktir.. Kraliçe-“

Hermione şişenin üzerindeki kağıdı soyarken durdu, “Pekala, artık sormam gerekiyor, kabalığımı bağışla lütfen-“

Pansy iki elini kaldırıp Hermione’ye durmasını söyledi, “Ah güven bana, geç bile kaldın.. Ve bunun için müteşekkirim.

Hermione şişeyi elinden bırakmadan henüz nevresim geçirmediği boş yatağına oturdu. Tam karşısında oturan Pansy elektronik sigarasından bir duman daha aldı, “Pekala Granger, öncelikle sana emrivaki yapıp kendimi odana aldırdığım için üzgünüm..”

“Şey, önemli değil,” Genç kadın gülerek elindeki şampanyayı gösterdi, “Affetmeye başlamış gibiyim..”

Pansy gülerek saçlarını savurdu, “Adımı ve soyadımı öğrendin.. Blaise ile tanıştın.. Sanırım üçüncü aşama olarak ismimi ünvanımla birlikte söylemem gerekiyor.. Eh, ünvan günümüzde pek iş yapmıyor tabii, gördüğün gibi yine de mezun olmak zorundayım.. Eskiden ünvanın varsa bu kadar evrak işiyle uğraşmıyormuşsun..” Hermione karşısındaki genç kadının dört yıllık Imperial College eğitimine “evrak işi” demesiyle kahkaha atmıştı. Okulun kabul oranı neredeyse yüzde yirmiydi. Hermione’nin eğlendiğini gören Pansy gülerek devam etti, “Leydi Pansy Mionette Parkinson.. Lütfen Googledaki suratsız fotoğraflarıma aldırma, basın surat ifademe takmış durumda..” 

Hermione’nin gözleri heyecanla büyürken Pansy beklediğinden daha sakin bir tepki aldığı için şükrediyordu, “Kral ve kraliçe ile tabii ki akraba değilim fakat ne yalan söyleyeyim, kendileri beni sever.. Grafton Dükü, Perseus Parkinson’ın kızıyım, ailem Londra’da yaşamıyor.. Üniversite eğitimimin ilk üç yılını St Andrews’da tamamladım fakat bazı sebepler yüzünden ayrılmak zorunda kaldım.. Kaldık.”

Hermione heyecanını ve şaşkınlığını gizlemeye çalışarak kaşlarını kaldırdı, “Kaldık mı?”

Pansy Hermione’nin gittikçe daha da meraklandığını hissedip güldü, “Oh evet. St Andrews dört harika öğrenciyi buraya kaptırdı!”

“Dört mü?”

“Elbette. Blaise ile tanıştın.. Kendisi Falmouth Lordu olur. Vikont dediğimde ciddiydim, her ne kadar o bana majesteleri diyerek dalga geçiyor olsa da.. Herneyse, özetle, Imperial’a geldik çünkü ailelerimiz basının bizi her an takip etmesini istemedi, tabii başka sebepler de var.. Gelelim neden bu odayı seçtiğime.. Biz buraya geldikten sonra Imperial bu bloktaki tek kişilik oda sistemini kaldırdı çünkü-“

“Bir dakika, artık her odada iki kişi mi kalıyor?”

Pansy gururla gülümsedi, “Güvenlik için diyelim..”

“Nasıl yani? Ben seni koruyor mu oluyorum?”

Pansy bir kahkaha attı, “Ah hayır Granger, hayır.. Güvenliğim için birlikte kalıyoruz diyelim. Tabii korunması daha önemli kişiler var ama bu Blaise’in problemi.. Dürüst olmak gerekirse seninle tanışmadan önce adını, soyadını, ortalamanı, hobilerini ve kriminal geçmişinin temiz olduğunu biliyordum.. Yanlış anlama, ailem biraz detaycıdır.. Sosyal medya profillerine de bakıldı tabii ki..”

Hermione artık şaşkınlığını gizlemek için çaba sarfetmiyor, kahverengi gözleri kocaman açılmış, sessiz bir şekilde Pansy’e bakıyordu. Pansy umursamadan devam etti, “Seni ben seçtim diyebilirim.. Koridorun sonundaki odada Philipa isimli bir kız kalıyor, okul onunla kalmamı önerdi ve ben tabii ki hayır dedim. Tanrı aşkına, kız Fransız.. Sonuç olarak, işte buradayım, Leydi Pansy Parkinson, yeni oda arkadaşın..”

Hermione olanları sindirmeye çalışıyordu. Imperial College, oda arkadaşı ve gizemli dostları için kurallarını değiştirmişti, oda arkadaşı asil bir aileden geliyordu ve her ne kadar bir şeyleri açıklıyormuş gibi gözükse de Hermione’yi daha da meraklandırıyordu. Pansy kötü birine benzemiyordu, Hermione yeni oda arkadaşından şimdilik memnundu. Tanrı aşkına, Pansy kraliyet ailesini bile tanıyordu! Düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş olan Hermione farkında olmadan şampanyanın teliyle oynamaya başlamıştı. Pansy o esnada Hermione’ye evde bıraktığı köpeği Sirius’u anlatıyordu.

“Görmen lazım Granger, benim asil kızım hari-“

“POP!”

Hermione’nin dürtmesine daha fazla dayanamayan şampanya hızla patlarken, iki genç kadın tiz bir çığlık attı, “Granger! Beni korkuttun!”  
“Ah üzgünüm, üzgünüm! Eh, hazır patlamışken, ne dersin?”

Pansy gülerek baş parmağını kaldırıp Hermione’yi onayladı, “Şampanyaya hayır diyorsam bil ki şeytani bir klonumla konuşuyorsundur.. Kadehimiz var mı? Yoksa hemen yarın getirtebilirim.”

Hermione merakla etrafına bakındı, “Sadece su bardağımız ve kahve kupalarımız var.”

Pansy bir an için bir şeyler düşünüyormuş gibi gözüktü ve elektronik sigarasına uzandı, “Dik gitsin.” 

“Nasıl yani?”

“Hey, buraya üniversite hayatı yaşamak için geldim.. Hem daha önce hiç şişeden şampanya içmemiştim..”

Pansy’nin rahatlığına hem şaşıran hem de onun bu kadar kasıntı biri olmamasına sevinen Hermione gülümsedi, “Benim için de bir ilk diyebilirim.. Şişeden içmek ve şişeyi paylaşmak dahil.” dedikten sonra şişeyi kafasına dikip birkaç yudum aldı. Pansy’e gelince, genç kadın oda arkadaşı seçimi konusunda yanılmadığını her an daha da hissediyordu.

Aynı Gün, Akşamüzeri

Pansy ve Hermione bir şişe şampanyayı bitirmiş, birbirlerini tanıma aşamasında ilerlemiş, çoktan erkekler hakkında konuşmaya başlamışlardı. Hermione bir erkek arkadaşı olmadığını, Pansy de zaten gerek olmadığını söylemiştir. Genç kadın asil aileler arasında yapılan duygusuz evliliklerden bahsetmiş, Hermione ise onu sessizce dinlemişti. Genç kadının anladığı kadarıyla, Pansy’nin anne ve babası da duygusuz bir evlilik yapmış, birbirlerine duydukları saygı zamanla kuru bir sevgiye dönüşmüştü. 

“...ve ona dedim ki, anne, lütfen beni affet, bir İskoç ile evlenemem! Kızıl saçlı biri beni nasıl heyecanlandırabilir?”

“Tanrım Pansy.. Ya sonra? O ne dedi?”

“Hiçbir şey. O zaman reşit bile olmamıştım, gelen taliplere ciddi bakmıyorduk. Hala da bakmıyoruz. Neyse ki ailem beni evlenmeye zorlamıyor. Şimdilik..”

“Eğer karşına mükemmel biri çıkarsa ne yapacaksın?”

Pansy bir an için durakladı, gözlerinde tuhaf bir hüzün belirdi, birkaç saniye sonra gözlerini devirdi ve yeşil bakışlarını Hermione’ye dikti, “Mükemmel birini bulursan bana mektup yazarsın, ben de sana bunun bir saçmalık olduğunu söylerim..” 

“Ah hadi ama! Herkesin bir ruh eşi vardır.. Asil bile olsan! Ayrıca mektup mu? Gerçekten mi? Hangi yıldayız?”

“Asillerin bir çoğu hala mektuplaşıyor..”

“Ne? E-posta ve sms yok mu?”

Pansy bir kahkaha attı, “Şaka yapıyorum, Hermione. Gerçi, 82 yaşında bir büyük amcam var, bize hala mektup yazıyor..”

Hermione gülerek gözlerini devirdi, “Hey, saat altı! Eğer dışarı çıkacaksak hazırlanmalıyım. Bu saçları görüyor musun? Onları evcilleştirmek için en az yirmi dakikaya ihtiyacım var..”

Pansy tepeden tırnağa genç kadını süzdü, “Maalesef görüyorum.. Pekala, seni azad ediyorum, duşa girebilirsin..”

“Ah teşekkürler majesteleri.. Hey, valizimi bile yerleştirmedim!”

“Yapabileceğim bir şey var mı? Çünkü varsa yapacağımı sanmıyorum..”

Hermione gülerek valizini işaret etti, “Majesteleri isterse valizimi açıp kıyafetlerimi yatağa dizebilir.. En azından ne giyeceğimi rahat seçebilirim. Bu arada nereye gidiyoruz?”

Pansy Parkinson, Leydi Pansy Parkinson şaşkın bir suratla Hermione’ye baktı, “Birincisi, kendi işini kendin yap, ikincisi soru sorma ve duşuna gir..”

Pansy’den yardım istemekle hata yaptığını anlayan Hermione utangaç bir ifadeyle gülümsedi. Kız haklıydı, sonuçta o bir ladydi. Uşaklarla dolu bir evde, muhtemelen bir kalede büyümüştü. Valizinin en üstüne yerleştirdiği bornozunu ve eline ilk gelen çamaşır takımını alıp banyoya ilerledi. Genç kadın duşa yaklaştığında Pansy’nin çoktan kendi şampuan ve duş jellerini yerleştirdiğini gördü. Parlak lavabo tezgahına onlarca makyaj malzemesi ve krem yerleştirmişti. Hepsinin dev bir servet ettiğini farkeden Hermione sırıtmasına engel olamadı, yeni oda arkadaşının aksine kendi makyaj malzemeleri minik bir makyaj çantasına sığabiliyordu. Gülerek etrafına bakan genç kadın banyosuna göz gezdirdi. Çamaşır makinesi ve üzerindeki kurutma makinesini gördüğünde Pansy’nin bu ikiliyle nasıl başa çıkacağını düşünmeden edemedi. 

Hermione’nin yokluğunda kendisini telefonuyla oyalayan Pansy hazırlanmak için ayağa kalktığı sırada gözü Hermione’nin valizine ilişti. Gözlerini devirip valize doğru ilerledi, bu odada yaşayacaksa bazı zincirlerini kırmalıydı. Biraz zorlansa da valizin tuhaf fermuarını açtıktan sonra Hermione’nin üst kısımdaki kıyafetlerine göz gezdirdi. Henüz bir Chanel ya da Christian Dior görmemişti, olabilirdi, Hermione’nin anlattığı kadarıyla ailesinin diş hekimi olduğunu öğrenmişti, demek ki diş hekimleri kızlarına Chanel alamıyordu. Birkaç sütyeni sanki kirlilermiş gibi parmağının ucuyla tutup havaya kaldırdı, “İlginç.. İpek yok.” Genç kadın Hermione’nin özenle katlanmış kıyafetlerini yatağa dizme bahanesiyle karıştırdığını farkettiğinde sırıttı, “Ah bu çok eğlenceli olacak..” 

Kurudukları an kabarmaya hazır saçlarını havluya saran Hermione, banyodan çıktığında karşılaştığı manzaraya inanamadı. Kıyafetlerinin bir çoğu yatağının üzerinde duruyordu. Gülümseyerek Pansy’e baktı, Pansy kendine ait olan dolabın başında sanki Hermione orada yokmuş gibi dikilip kıyafet seçiyordu. Hermione ses çıkarmadan yatağına ilerledi ve siyah bir pantolona uzandı, Pansy sırasının geldiğini anladığında hızla genç kadına döndü, “Aklına bile getirme.”

Hermione bir elindeki pantolona bir de Pansy’e baktı, bu onun en sevdiği pantolonuydu. Yumuşak dokulu, skinny kesim, düz siyah bir pantolonun ne zararı olabilirdi? Sonuçta kraliyet balosuna gitmiyorlardı.

“Pansy, izninle pantolonumu giymek istiyorum..”

“Ah hadi ama, dar pantolon ve sneaker mı? Gerçekten mi? Nesin sen, Amerikalı mı?”

Pansy’nin bu ifadesine gülen Hermione başını salladı, “Fransızlar, İskoçlar, şimdi de Amerikalılar... Yavaş yavaş Hitler ile arkadaş olduğumu düşünüyorum..”

Pansy genç kadınla baş etmek için fazla yorgun ve şampanyalı olduğunu farkedip, düşündüğünden daha kısa sürede pes edip ısrar etmedi, “Pekala. Ama sweatshirt yok! Kazağını da ben seçeceğim. Bana teşekkür edeceksin..”

Gözlerini devirip arkadaşına pekileyen Hermione’nin gözüne uzun süredir giymediği başka bir pantolon ilişti, “İspanyol paçaya ne dersin?”

“Yola geliyorsun derim.. Şuradaki krem kazağı da üzerine giyersen tabii.”

“Tanrım.. Tanışalı 12 saat bile olmadı fakat şimdiden ladysine hizmet eden bir köle oldum..”

“Abartma Granger..”

Hermione gülerek Pansy’nin onayladığı parçaları alırken Pansy heyledi, “Üzgünüm, benimle arkadaş olmak istemezsen anlarım.”

Hermione kaşlarını çatıp genç kadına baktı. Birkaç saniye içinde tatlı tatlı patronluk taslayan bir leydiden, huysuz bir kız çocuğuna dönüşmüştü. İlgi ve şefkat bekliyor gibiydi. Kazağını üzerine geçiren Hermione, Pansy’e doğru ilerledi, “Şampanya fazla mı geldi Pansy?”

“Saçmalama Granger.. Sadece eğer benimle arkadaş olmak istemezsen bu odadan gidebileceğimi ima ettim..”

“Bu da nereden çıktı? Belli ki beni özenle hazırlamaya çalışıyorsun, bununla bir sorunum yok.. Kalp kırıcı şeyler söylemediğin sürece seninle seve seve arkadaş olurum, ki oldum bile.. Maalesef.”

Kendi şakasını Hermione’nin ağzından duyan Pansy bir kahkaha patlattı, “Güzel.. Bu duygusal anımızı birine anlatırsan sütyenlerini keserim. Eskiden dadım bana kızınca böyle yapardı..”

“Tanrım, nasıl bir belaya bulaştım böyle..”

“Granger!”

“Pekala, pekala.. Banyoda bana makyaj için katılır mısınız leydim?

“Birazdan evet..”

Gülerek banyoya ilerleyen Hermione’nin kafası düşüncelerle doluydu. Pansy lafını sakınmayan biri gibi gözüküyordu ama bazı anlarda küçük, kırılgan bir kız çocuğu gibi gözüküyordu. İstenmediğini düşündükçe huzursuz oluyor, belli etmemeye çalışsa da arkadaş olamama düşüncesi onu geriyor gibi gözüküyordu. Hermione Pansy’i daha da iyi tanımak için bolca zamanı olduğunu bilse de, bir an önce onunla ilgili her şeyi öğrenmek istiyordu. Genç kadın yeni aldığı maskarasına uzanırken Pansy’nin telefonda konuştuğunu duydu.

“Blaise? Her şey hazır değil mi? Güzel. Onları yanlış yere yönlendirdik, bana teşekkür edeceğini söylemiştim.. Tabii ki sen değil. Senin teşekkürünü istemiyorum..”

Hermione Pansy’nin kimden ya da neyden bahsettiğini anlamasa da plana dahil olduğu için konuşmayı dinlemeden edemiyordu. Hem özel bir görüşme olsaydı, Pansy kesinlikle onu atlatırdı.

“Kim? Granger mı? Evet yanımda, evet, evet tamam Blaise! Anahtar bende, beni nerede bekleyeceğinizi biliyorsunuz, ve lütfen şemsiye alın, yağmur yağabilir beyler..”

Pansy’nin sesi bir an için neşe dolmuştu, Hermione onun yüzündeki muzip gülümsemeyi hayal edebiliyordu. Telefon konuşmasını bitiren Pansy kapıyı çalmadan banyoya ilerledi, bir akbaba gibi Hermione’nin makyaj yapmasını izleyip memnun bir ifadeyle genç kadına baktı, “Bu işte iyisin Granger. İlginç..”

“Abartılacak bir şey yok Pansy.. Biraz far, biraz eye-liner, biraz maskara-“

“Hey, sana iyi bir şey söyledim..”

“Teşekkürler leydim.”

Gözlerini devirerek makyaj malzemelerine yönelen Pansy göz ucuyla saatine baktı, bu gece çok eğlenceli olacaktı. Londra’da eğlenmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu ve yeni oda arkadaşı onu neyin beklediğini bilmiyordu. Hazırlıklar tamamlandıktan sonra aynada son kontrolleri yapan Hermione, Pansy’e döndü, “Ee, onaylıyor musun?”

Pansy tepeden tırnağa Hermione’yi süzdükten sonra başını iki yana salladı, “Uygun..”

“Ah teşekkür ederim.. Pekala, gidiyor muyuz?”

“Evet, bir bakalım, sana birazdan vereceğim talimatları yerine getirmen gerekecek..”

“Talimat mı? Ne talimatı? 

“Öncelikle, Instagram yok. Kimseye nerede olduğunu söylemek de yok.”

“Pansy, gideceğimiz yeri ben bile bilmiyorum..”

“Güzel.. Acele edelim, çok dakik olmalıyız.”

Hermione ne olduğunu anlamadan kolundan çekilirken bir hamlede trençkotunu ve çantasını yakaladı. Pansy’nin hızlı adımlarına yetişmeye çalışırken düşmekten korkuyordu. Hızlı adımlarla koridoru geçerken Pansy’nin elindeki anahtara baktı, “Otoparka kadar koşmak zorunda mıyız?”

“Koşmuyoruz, Granger.. Bir leydi asla koşmaz. Ayrıca araba otoparkta değil, kapalı otoparkta.”

“Orası profesörlere ait değil mi?”

“Profesörlere, dekanlara ve asillere.. Bize küçük bir iyilik daha yaptılar diyelim.”

Bu ayrıcalığa bir kez daha şaşıran Hermione artık buna alışması gerektiğinin farkına vararak adımlarını daha da hızlandırdı. Pansy son derece emin adımlarla yürürken çalan telefona cevap verdi, “Yedi dakika. Yağmur başladı mı? Güzel. Görüşürüz.” Hermione Pansy’nin yağmur merakını anlamaya çalışırken soru sormamaya karar verdi. Kapalı otoparka geldiklerinde Pansy arabanın anahtarını elinde salladı, “Ben kullanıyorum. Sen de yanımda oturuyorsun. Acele edelim.” Arabaya yaklaştıklarında gözleri kocaman açılan Hermione sırıttı, “Pansy, bu senin mi?” 

Ses tonundan keyifli olduğu belli olan Pansy dikiz aynasını kendşne göre ayarlıyordu, “Blaise’in. Blaise oyuncaklarını paylaşmayı sever.”

Mat gri Aston Martin’e hayran olmuş Hermione keyifle gülümsedi, “Ah buna alışabilirim..” 

Pansy hızla otoparktan çıkarken saatine bakıyordu. Genç kadın siyah boğazlı kazağının içinde göz alıcı gözüküyordu. “Tam saatinde kampüsün arka kapısında olmalıyız.” dedikten sonra gaza bastı. Rüzgarı yüzünde hissetmek isteyen Hermione camı açmaya çalışmıştı ki, Pansy’nin sesi duyuldu, “Aklından bile geçirme!”

Hermione uflayarak geri yaslanırken Pansy kampüsün etrafından dolaşıyor, arka tarafa yaklaşıyordu. Arka kapı net bir şekilde görüş açılarına girdiğinde gülerek saymaya başladı, “On.. dokuz.. sekiz..” Hermione neler olduğunu hala anlamazken sebebini bilmediği bu aksiyon onu heyecanlandırmıştı. Pansy ise hala saymaya devam ediyordu.

“Dört, üç, iki..”

Genç kadın saymayı bitirdiğinde niyetlendiğinden yüksek sesle patinaj yaparak durdu ve tek tuşla arka kapıları açtı. Hermione neler olduğunu anlamasa da Pansy’nin bundan deliler gibi keyif aldığını görebiliyordu. Pansy’nin arka kapıları açmasıyla kampüsün siyah demir kapısı aralandı ve Hermione’nin taşıdıkları siyah şemsiyeler yüzünden yüzlerini göremediği üç kişi kendilerini gülerek arabaya attı. Üçlü arabaya binerken muhteşem bir hızla şemsiyelerini kapatmış, planları bir saniye bile aksamamıştı. Hermione merakla arka koltuğa dönerek sol çaprazdaki Blaise ile göz göze geldi. Genç adam neşeyle kahkaha atıyor, “Ah bu harikaydı!” diyordu. Hermione biraz daha öne gelip diğer iki kişiyi gördüğünde daha az şampanya içmiş olmayı diledi. 

İngiltere veliaht prensi Draco Malfoy kendisine mahçup bir ifadeyle gülümserken, onun biricik kuzeni Harry Potter gülmeye ara vermiş, heyecanla arabadaki yabancıyı, Hermione Granger’ı süzüyordu.


End file.
